


Планы на отставку / Retirement Planning

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, Family, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Сэм и Дин обсуждают будущее. Ну, и прошлое тоже.Таймлайн s11e19 The Chitters / Трещотка
Kudos: 2





	Планы на отставку / Retirement Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Retirement Planning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/600676) by K Hanna Korossy. 



— Ты думал о таком когда-нибудь?

— О чём?

— Закончить эту войну, уйти в отставку и просто «начать жить».

Как-то от Дина на такой вопрос он ожидал получить в ответ нечто скептическое. Ну, или шуточку. А вовсе не вот это, сказанное без раздумий:  
— Да, постоянно.

Ошеломленный, Сэм моргнул.

— Но… то этот мир пытается укокошить себя, то кто-то из нас умирает или становится одержимым, или ещё каким манером лажается по-полной, так что... всё как-то не получается. Пока.

Сэм обдумал сказанное. Брат был прав, да.

Те охотники, с которыми они столкнулись на последнем деле — Джесси и его партнер — они оставались в игре до тех пор, пока Джесси не уничтожил тварей, убивших его брата. Но, когда Джесси наконец отомстил, они завязали и уехали в Нью-Мексико. Да, те двое ничего не знали о Тьме, они не были причастны к Апокалипсису, и, вероятно, находились абсолютно вне поля зрения радаров Небес и Преисподней. Ничто не мешало им уйти на покой. Ну, если, конечно, это ничто не найдёт их и не придёт за ними само. И если они будут пропускать мимо ушей все зловещие новости. И если никто из их друзей не попадет в беду. Довольно много получалось "если" — даже без того груза, что обычно навален на Винчестеров.

Трудно вырваться из такой жизни. Пусть Сэм и был в их команде оптимистом, всё же его часто одолевали сомнения, что хоть когда-нибудь они доберутся до того пляжа, на котором желал поваляться Дин.

— А знаешь, — слова Дина вырвали Сэма из глубин его размышлений. — Если бы на охоте с папой и со мной что-то бы случилось — ну, в детстве — с тобой бы всё было в порядке.

Сэм тряхнул головой, мысли его прыгнули к прежнему их с Дином разговору, к тем его переживаниям детства, о которых он рассказал брату.  
— Всё нормально, — сказал он быстро. Мог бы догадаться, что это его признание заставит Дина почувствовать себя виноватым. — Как ты сам сказал, ты возвращаешься всегда.

— Да. Но если бы мы не вернулись, — продолжил Дин, серьёзно глянув на Сэма, — то в моей сумке лежало всё, что тебе бы понадобилось: деньги, информация. И, когда мы уходили, я всегда сообщал Бобби или Джиму о том, где будешь ты, — он бросил на Сэма ещё один пристальный, полный эмоций взгляд. — Ты не остался бы один.

Сэм вдруг ощутил, что дыхание у него перехватило. Было бы успокаивающим знать такое тогда, в детстве... ну, возможно, было бы. А возможно, знай он, что Дин допускает возможность того, что не вернётся, это принесло бы ему тогда ещё больше беспокойства. Но вот сейчас — узнать о том, что Дин тогда заботился, чтобы Сэм точно не остался в одиночестве, это...

Дин внезапно сказал:  
— По дороге домой мы проедем через Колорадо-Спрингс. Это там ведь работает официантка, что тебе приглянулась?

— Это _тебе_ она приглянулась, — с усмешкой поправил его Сэм.

— О да. Хм, косы у неё были восхитительные, — задумчиво пробормотал Дин с совершенно особенной улыбкой.

Сэм качнул головой. Но выражения лица не изменил. Потому что, хоть в ближайшее время в отставку они не уйдут, а жизнь их время от времени — полное дерьмо, но... Но остальное время, что они проводят вместе, в дороге — ничто не может быть лучше этого.


End file.
